


Thin Line

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [28]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, between love and hate





	

The biting kisses, the bruising hands, the fierce teeth all seem like they're somewhere between love and hate, toeing the line, and John can't tell which one they're closer to anymore.

That's how fire and ice are supposed to be, caught between love and hate for each other, one putting the other out and the other melting it, starting the cycle over and over again.

Even when they're pretending to be just friends, people still think they're in the middle between love and hate, sarcastic comments, and harsh insults being traded back and forth, but it works for them in their own twisted way, so who cares which side they're on after all?


End file.
